


Wow I Didn’t Know They Could Do That

by Mintea_in_Space



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Beej makes a vagina, Clones, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, good times ensue, have their way with the big boy, thats a first for me, they all just, wow smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintea_in_Space/pseuds/Mintea_in_Space
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Beetlejuice Smut Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Alone. Again.

Beetlejuice sat on the roof, arms folded over his knee, one leg dangling off the side. He grumbled to himself.

The Maitlands have been very odd around him lately. And for once, he wasn’t sure what he did? He thought everything was great! He confessed, they agreed, they kissed him and gave him cuddles and my god compliments never ended. 

He thought he’d died again when they asked him to join them in bed. Holy shit. It was everything he never knew he needed. 

Babs was flat out dominant, which he loved.  
She could have her way with him anyway she wanted, especially when they really jumped into shapeshifting. Hooo the noises they both made were incredible. 

And they made him fell more than just good.

They made him feel loved.

The sex was never just about sex. It was always praise and love and warmth and dammit!

He was thinking about them again. He knew his hair was that stupid pastel pink that they loved. 

But it didn’t matter. 

They had been plotting something. They hadn’t invited him into their bed for a week. 

An entire WEEK!

How was a demon supposed to survive being cut off like that?!

He growled again, and with a flick of his wrist, he locked the window to the roof. He was out of sight, and he was horny. And dammit! If they wouldn’t let him play he was gonna have fun by himself! So there! 

He definitely hadn’t forgotten that the Maitlands were dead and locks don’t matter to dead people.

He hadn’t even gotten his pants off when the two ghosts floated onto the roof. 

Oh no.

Barb was looking at him like cat looks at its prey, and Adam.

He looked just as hungry.

Beetlejuice felt his face flush.

“What-“  
He squeaked. Clearing his throat, he deepened his voice.

“What do you two want?”

If they noticed his voice crack they didn’t show it. Barb just took his arm and pulled him back into the attic.

“Look I can see you guys at in the mood but like. You’ve been leaving me hanging here and-“

He wasn’t ready for a pair of strong arms to loop around his middle, sending a shock of arousal through him. Beej twisted, looking at the Maitlands in front of him, then to whoever was holding him. It was..

“Babs?”

Barbara grinned.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I needed practice! Do you like it?”

When Beetlejuice’s pupils dilated, she let out a laugh that made him shiver.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

With a blink Beej teleported them to the bed, and they heard the door’s lock click.

“Excited are we?”

The demon just moaned. Another blink and he fazed all of their clothes off. Barbara 2.5 latched onto his neck, sucking the skin there. Then he felt another pair of hands on his chest, pulling and tweaking his nipples. 

He knew, just from the fingers, that they were Adam’s. Or Adam 2.5?

The couple smiled. Adam crawled forward and kissed Beetlejuice, softly. Moaning into the kiss, he wrapped his hands around Adam’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Adam forced his tongue inside, running it over Beej’s own inhuman tongue, grazing over his sharper teeth. 

Barb finally moved in between her demon’s legs.

“Safe word Beej?”

Adam pulled back just long enough for him to gasp “YELLOW!”

A giggle.

“And how do you want it today Beej?”

He just opened his legs in response, pussy leaking, lips swollen. 

With a grin Barb set to work, kissing up Beej’s thighs before gently kissing his clit. He gasped into Adam’s mouth, Barb 2.5 now sucking another bruise on his shoulder. Adam 2.5 had a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue and flicking the other while Beetlejuice squirmed.

Then she circled his opening with a single finger, and he cried out. Barb gently traced his pussy, collecting his fluids on her finger, before making eye contact with him and sucking on it. 

He groaned. 

“I’m glad you like this baby! You must have been so lonely when we left you all alone!”

“Yes! Missed you! Missed your touch! Missed you inside me! Missed Adam! Missed Barb!”

“Shhhh, let Barb take care of you. You’ve been such a good boy waiting for us.”

Hands all over his body. Touching, caressing. Adam reaches and pressed one long finger to his clit, rubbing as he kissed him. Barb began to eat him out fervently, hands rubbing comforting circles on his thighs. 

It was too much. He had gone so long, waited. Waited for them.

“-waited for you!”

He couldn’t help the stream of ramblings coming out of his mouth. Adam smiled against his lips, and flicked his clit. 

That was all it took. Beetlejuice howled, and his world went white, body twitching. 

When his vision cleared, it was just the original Maitlands, smiling at at him like he was the world. 

He huffed, still trying to catch his breath. 

“How... when did you learn how to do that?!”

Adam laughed. “Practice love bug. We aren’t as strong as you, so we each could only make one each but-“  
Beej interrupted him with a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he felt a dopey grin on his face.

“That was amazing.”

Barb crawled up the bed, resting her head on Beetlejuice’s stomach. “Amazing enough to return the favor?”

Hair blazing a dark magenta, his eyes glittered.

“Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barb smirked against his belly.

“Prove it.”

Ahhh that Beetlejuice could do!! He grinned, eyes glittering.The demon sat up, pulling Adam along with him. 

“Wanna switch with Barb hot stuff?”  
Adam laughed.  
“Only if you want too~”  
“I always love seeing your pretty face between my thighs.”

He flushed red. He couldn’t help it, Beej’s voice dripped with arousal, and his low baritone always went straight to his crotch. 

The demon in question, rubbed Adam’s dick, yanking a moan out of him. He licked his lips and grinned.

“Ah-ha!! Okay! Okayyyyaayyee BEEJ!”  
Laughing, he let go, Adam giving him as stern a look he could muster.

“Won’t you be a good boy for me Beej? Please?”

Oh, oh no. That made his ears burn. 

“Hey wait a minute-“

Barb began laying kisses up his stomach. With a smile, she tucked a stray lock of green behind his ear.

“Yeah baby, you were so good for me~ So handsome, all laid out for us. Just for us.”  
She purred, voice like honey. 

Beej couldn’t help the whine that came out of his mouth. Goddammit it was absurd what these two did to him. Hair flushed with pastel pink, he snapped.

The couple found them selves swapped, Beej was laying down again, Barb positioned over his face. Adam had been moved between his legs, on his stomach.

Beetlejuice laughed when Barb gave a little fist bump.

“Yessss I love it when you let me ride your face! You’re so perfect Beej.”

He couldn’t hide the blush on his face, so he did the next best thing.

Beetlejuice had a magic tongue. It could be however long, and however wide he wanted. He could make it human, forked, or even prehensile,(which was Adam’s favorite but don’t tell) But it was almost always striped. And that magic tongue buried itself as far into her as it could.

Barb threw her head back and sighed. Rolling her hips, she ground on her demon’s face. That tongue finding it’s way deep inside her, flicking the spots that always made her see stars.

Adam reaches up and ran a hand down her back.

“Feels good doesn’t it? He’s so good with his tongue.”

“Mmm yes,” she moaned. “So good. So nice. Such a good boy for us.”

Beej moaned at the praise, and picked up the pace.

Adam felt something hard against his thigh, and looked down to see that Beej was hard, pulsing with arousal. Oooh and Beej knew what he liked. It writhed against his leg, the thing that looked more like a tentacle than a penis. But it moved in delicious ways, dripping with its own lubrication. Adam smiled.  
Carefully, he lifted Beetlejuice’s knees over his shoulders, dick level with his face.

“God I love seeing you like this~”

And then he swallowed him.

Beetlejuice cried out, and before his mind completely left him, he snapped his fingers once more, before burying himself back into Barb.

Adam felt the tongue on his ass, the same prehensile one that Beej was using on Barb, it lathed around his rim, hands gently squeezing his ass. He moaned around the demon, who moaned into Barbara.

“Yes Beej! Both my boys, so good for me!”

They continued like that for a while, Beetlejuice’s hands on Barb’s thighs, licking like his afterlife depended on it. Adam’s mouth around his cock, letting out little moans causing sweet vibrations. And the clone on Adam’s back, finally driving it’s tongue into his ass. The four rocked together, vibrations and grinds pushing them into one another.

The clone pulled away, making Adam whine at the loss. He didn’t have to wait long, because the clone began to push its own cock into him. Adam felt it lift his hips so he was on his knees, and then it began to grind, deeply. It’s dick twisting and pulsing, finally hitting that spot that made him see stars,. It must have known he was close, because it thrusted harder. He moaned, letting Beej’s cock slip from his lips. He was so close so close so-

“AahhAH!”  
His hips twitched, once, twice, before he shuddered to a stop. He cried out when he felt the clone keep going, sensitive and over stimulated.  
The demon threw his voice, not willing to leave his spot between Barb’s thighs.

“You don’t get to be done yet, babes. You left me for a week, and I still need to punish you for it.”

Groaning, Adam leaned on his forearms, head pressed to the bed. The clone was hitting that bundle of nerves just right, over and over. He couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth. Beej growled.

“Baby you still have a job to do.”  
Adam moaned, it was so much, he could hear Barb in front of him, and the clone behind him, and Beetlejuice’s growls shot through him. Shaking, he reached out, and guided Beej’s dick back to his mouth. He couldn’t do much, but dammit he could give his boyfriend a warm cave to explore. And explore it did.

Beetlejuice let out a satisfied rumble. He pulled his tongue from Barb, replacing it with a finger, and smiled.

“How about you, Barbie? Am I doing good for you?”  
Barb reached down a ran a hand across his cheek, then through his hair. A soft scratch, then a sharp tug.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, baby.”

The demon moaned at the tug, dick twitching in Adam’s mouth. 

“Yes ma’am.”  
Plunging his tongue back inside, he found that spot that felt so good and ground against it. One hand left her thigh to rub at her nub, quick circles that had her hips shuddering, desperate for release. Both hands dove into his hair, pulling, hips grinding. She cried out, and finally shuddered to a stop. He licked her through it, but just as he did with Adam, he kept her close. That hand still rubbing, tongue still twisting, now trusting inside. Beej felt the slick from her orgasm on his face, and he chased another hungrily. She shook, tugging his hair. 

“So good! So close so good. YES! Right there Beej you’re doing so well. Mmmm yes baby. Feels so good, make me cum again, do it! Please! Feels so good, tongue so good!!”

Beetlejuice felt his own hips shudder, and released in Adam’s mouth, who happily swallowed around him. When Adam didn’t stop, he thrust into his mouth. Moaning into Barb’s folds. It all felt so good. Heat sparked in in his pelvis, and he knew his clone was close. 

It wrapped its arms around Adam, forehead pressed to his back, and chased its orgasm. Adam felt the ropes fill him, and moaned. The clone poofed into smoke, and he bobbed his head with renewed vigor. He was going to make his boyfriend cum again.

Babs cried out with another orgasm, and Beej let her go this time. Adam plunged his mouth, swallowing him to the root, and with a cry Beetlejuice came. Adam pulled off with a pop, and smiled.

The demon scrambled for his boyfriend’s cock, determined to make him come again. A few quick tugs did the trick, and he made a show of licking the cum off his hands.

“Next time, I get to watch my clones destroy you both.” He rumbled deep in his chest.

Barb swatted his arm.

“Cuddles first!” And she curled around his arm, tucking his head under her chin.

Adam crawled up and fell down on his other side, content to wrap an arm around his middle, snuggling close.

“Yes what she said. Cuddles now please.”

He let out a good natured huff. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s head, then one to Barb’s cheek.

“I can do cuddles.”


End file.
